Twenty Five Forged
by Your-Loveable-Tiger
Summary: While undergoing the various trials, the Voltron force discover more than just their Lions were constructed inside the 'Forge'. Rewrite of my previous story 'More than just Lions', spoilers for 'Five Forged'
1. Chapter 1

Summary: when the Voltron Force follows the Lions to Ariel, they discover than just Lions were built inside the Forge.

Warning: some adult themes are mentioned. Some spoilers for the episode 'Five Forged'

Discalimer: I don't own Voltron Force or the other Volron series. All original characters contained within are the property of their creators who have given me permission to use them I have followed the episode very closely but I will diverge into an AU storyline after this point.

**0 - - 0 - 0 - -0**

The Voltron Force touches down on Ariel and they are greeted by the Planet's Lion rider warriors. Behind the Lion riders the five Lions of Voltron stand together facing the Temple.

"Lion riders, always good to see you," greets Keith leading the Voltron Force over to the waiting Lion riders. The cadets are greeted by their friend Daigo, the boy who helped them find the 'Forge' when they first came to Ariel.

"Your Lions seemed to know exactly where they were headed. But once they got this far they simply stopped," says Chief Kalon.

"The Forge!" exclaims Vince

"You know this place Vince?" asks a surprised Pidge.

"Yeah. Me and Larmina too, we've been here before. There is some kind of hidden door on that wall, and a metal shop behind that. Oh and one of those electricey spirity Krelshie things that attacked us and then told Vince that he wasn't ready. Heh, so that was weird" answers Daniel pointing to one of the temple walls.

"Why would the Lions come here?" Larmina asks everyone.

"I assumed that they were waiting for you," answers Daigo.

The Lions burst into life and fire at the temple wall. The hidden door is blown apart. Dust clouds obscure the Voltron Force's vision as one of the spiritual guardians of Ariel, a Krelshi emerges from deep within the temple. The Voltron force attempts to fight the Krelshi but it quickly defeats them and goes over to inspect the Black Lion. After sniffing it for a few moments, the Kreshi lets out a roar. A Light shines out of the entrance to the temple and the he sides of the temple's entrance glows brightly.

"At some point shouldn't this day stop getting weirder?" Lance comments to Allura as they join Keith as he approaches the temple. The glowing subsides and reveals text along the sides of the temple's entrance.

"It's some kind of ancient writing," Keith notes, he turns to Allura, "Mean anything to you?" he asks her.

"Some of it yes," she confirms squinting slightly to read the text and translate its meaning. "Larmina, can I get a second opinion on the translation?" she asks her niece.

"The path of Great Cats… the den of…I can't make out this one," says Larmina attempting to translate the text.

"Creation" answers Allura. "These mines are where Voltron was originally forged," she explains.

"They knew this was here. They want Black fixed," exclaims Hunk looking up at the Lions as they continue to gaze at the temple.

"Back to the factory for service huh, smart Lions" comments Lance.

"There's more. A warning. This path is sacred ground, those you are worthy will pass the trials to find what they seek," Allura states reading the ancient text.

"Trails," repeats Vince turning to Daniel. Daniel just shrugs.

"Anyone unworthy will bring disaster upon the entire party," adds Allura continuing to read the temple's warning.

"How do we know who is worthy?" wonders Daniel.

Suddenly the Krelshi comes between the Voltron Force and the temple's entrance blocking their way.

"Do you think they'll let us past?" Larmina asks the rest of the team.

"We are Voltron Force, let's assume that counts for something," says Keith confidently striding towards the temple entrance. The Krelshi watches him intently but allows him to pass. Allura turns and gives Lance a quick pick on the lips as she and Lance follow Keith. Lance purposefully walking between the Krelshi and Allura in case the spiritual lion decided to attack. Hunk, Larmina and Pidge quickly follow the others.

Daigo encourages Vince to enter the temple stating that if anyone is worthy of passing it is him. He then reassures Daniel that if he fails the punishment shouldn't be too bad. Daniel scowls and strides forward to enter the temple. The Krelshi allows Daniel to pass but blocks Vince from entering. It growls at Vince.

"What did it say?" asks a worried Daniel.

"Same thing as last time, '_you are not ready_,'" Vince answers. Daniel voices his disagreement.

"Hey shock fuzz, he's with the team," Lance says insulting the Krelshi for preventing Vince from following. The Krelshi growls angrily at Lance's insult.

"No," says Vince, he turns to Pidge, "how much time does the Black Lion have Pidge?" he asks the Ninja scientist.

"I'm not sure, could be days, could be hours," admits Pidge unsure.

"I'm not going to be the one who stops you guys from saving him," says Vince motioning to the Black Lion.

"You sure about this?" Lance asks him, Vince nods. The Voltron Force reluctantly turn and enter the temple.

**-0-**

The Voltron Force is walking along a large bridge spanning over an underground gorge.

"Anything in particular we should be watching out for here Allura?" asks Keith turning back to address Allura. He feels a stab of jealousy when he sees Allura and Lance holding hands but says nothing.

"I wish I knew. All I got was 'trials'" she replies.

"What is it with mysterious ancient writing? All ominous warning, zero specifics," Larmina complains. As soon as they enter a room the door slides down behind them. The room is filled with advanced and technological paneling on all of the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Huh, science junk, does this mean we're already at the Voltron fix-it shop. And our big trial was a stroll down here, I kinda doubt it," comments Lance. All of a sudden the lines of red light start to trace their way along paths of circuitry in the walls and floor. The red lines discharge an electrical shock to everyone touching one of the circuit panels hurting them.

"Back into the mine shaft. Force the door," commands Keith drawing his blazing sword. Everyone follows his orders and begins firing at the door while struggling with the pain of the energy flowing into their bodies.

"It's sealed tight," notes Allura after none of their attacks have any effect at opening the door.

"This is supposed to be a test, not a trap," says Larmina attempting to dodge the lines of energy by constantly jumping. "There has to be a way out," she says to Pidge.

"It's an oversized circuit board but the connections are misaligned," deduces Pidge, "it's a tech puzzle," he says.

"Great, then tech us out of here," Keith instructs him.

"I just need to figure out the alignment, and … wait," Pidge notices that some of the red lines are stopping at certain points and notices that these points are switches.

"I now this pattern, I can fix it!" he exclaims. Seconds later three lines of energy converge beneath his feet sending huge bursts of power into his body causing him to collapse. Keith rushes to his aid as they others try to avoid the fast moving surges of energy tracing its way along the circuit boards.

"Did you see the puzzle Pidge was talking about?" Lance asks Hunk.

"I'm trying to but I got nothing," says Hunk watching the power surges move around them.

Lance leaps over to Daniel and Larmina.

"Then I guess you two are up," he says to the two cadets.

"What!" exclaims Daniel.

"You've been studying under Pidge for months, that's the closest thing we've got to an expert right now," says lance moments before he is struck with another surge. "Or didn't you think these trials didn't apply to cadets," he adds sarcastically.

"This is crazy, what are we even looking for," demands Daniel.

"Pidge said it was a circuit board, but the pulses are jumping all over the place. Off circuit. The puzzle is the connections. Can you see anywhere they line up?" Larmina realizes. Daniel watches one power surge flow through a part of the circuit and realizes the answer.

"You know what, I actually can!" he exclaims. He finds one of the switches and flicks it redirecting the power surges. Larmina follows suit and every time that they flick a switch redirecting the energy surges down the correct path the energy turns into a light blue. Once all of the circuits are completed the room glows blue and the door opens.

"Wow, who knew you actually listened in class," jokes Larmina to Daniel. Daniel agrees commenting that he had no idea.

"Nice work, let's hope that was the hard test," says Keith complimenting the cadets as he carries Pidge into the next room as they leave the First Trial.

**-0-**

Meanwhile:

The Hagarium continues to poison the nexus inside of Black Lion while Vince continues to vent his disappointment at being barred entry into the temple to help his friends pissing off the Krelshi in the process.

**-0-**

The voltron force enters a long hallway full of swinging blades and weapons each moving in a set pattern.

"I'm gonna say that this is the hard test," states Lance pointing to all of the weapons. Daniel looks confident and challenges Larmina to a race. Both cadets rushing ahead and using their voltcoms to clear each obstacle. The Lion pilots quickly follow the pair, Hunk grabbing Pidge from Keith as he runs the trial that tested their speed and maneuverability.

They make it pass the trial into the next room where multiple towers begin to fire beams of energy at them. Pidge having awoken in the previous test immediately sets out disabling the weapons as everyone runs through the obstacles through to the door at the other end. Everyone makes it into the next room and takes the opportunity to rest.

"Seriously, who just decides to build a giant theme room death trap," complains Lance.

"Actually, I think I may know," says Pidge gesturing behind him. Those circuit patterns in the first chamber, I told you I knew them, that style is unique to Balto," he explains.

"Your home planet," Daniel asks seeking confirmation,

"You think your people built this Path of Great Cats?" asks Allura.

"No, I mean yes, but not just them," Pidge answers, "we know my planet provided the technology for the original Voltron. And we know the raw metal was mined here on Ariel, hence the chamber with the nasty blacksmith theme. Hunk I'm sure will recognize the unusual energy those towers were firing at us in the last chamber," explains Pidge. Hunk thinks it over for a few moments.

"He's right. That's the same stuff powering Voltron," he says happily, "That comes from Ariel too?" he then wonders.

"I don't think so," disagrees Pidge, "It seems to me that these trials and Voltron itself were designed by a collaboration of planets," says Pidge excitedly. "Each bringing its own native strength to our favorite giant robot," Pidge explains further.

"So how many collaborating planets are we expecting trails from?" asks Keith. As if the Path of Great Cats heard him, the next door opens as a red glow and steam emerge from the door. Five humanoid robots emerge.

"At least four," says Pidge answering Keith 's earlier question.

"How is this fair, I thought we already had a tech trial," complains Larmina gesturing to the robots.

"Enough of this. Blast the bots and let's move on," commands Keith as everyone activates their weapons. However, their voltcoms don't respond and appear dead. Pidge realizes that there is a jamming signal and quickly warns his comrades.

Hunk engages the first robot in a hand to hand fight as the others quickly follow his lead in the Trial of Humanity.

**-0-**

Back on the surface:

"Maybe you're being held in reserve for an even more important role," says Daigo reassuringly to his friend.

"Daigo, I'm sitting on a rock while Black Lion bleeds out energy, if there is something special about this, I'm just not seeing it," says Vince. Suddenly his hearing and vision is filled with the sounds and images of his friends in danger. He quickly realizes that they are in trouble and wants to help them but the Krelshi continues to block his entrance into the temple.

**-0-**

Back inside the Trial of Humanity:

The Voltron Force has been cornered in part of the room as the robots continue to attack them. Lance manages to pull one of them into a grapple and the two combatants' stalemate.

"I can't find an override frequency, they've got us completely locked out of our own voltcoms," says Pidge. Lance realizes

"Forget the voltcoms. It's the human element of Voltron that's being tested here," states Lance.

"An old fashioned fist fight," suggests Keith.

"Aww, you always know the right thing to say to me," jokes Lance to his friend as he rolls onto his back pulling the robot with him and using the momentum to fling it over his body and send it crashing into a wall. With this new knowledge the team begins to fight the robots with the intention of overpowering each robot until all of them has been disabled or damaged.

"Well I for one can't wait to see what is behind the next door of fun," says Daniel jokingly.

The team enters the next room which is filled with the designs of Voltron, the Lions, and the designs of several other Great Cats and various other humanoid robots made up of the various Great Cats.

"What is this place?" wonders Larmina aloud.

"It looks like some kind of work shop," replies Hunk, "but I don't recognize half those tools," he then comments.

"I think we're here," states Allura walking over to an image of Voltron.

"Careful babe," warns Lance.

"Look at the artwork," says Allura pointing tone image of Voltron. "The theme is consistent, a union of five planets, the creation of Voltron. You can feel it in the walls" she says.

Pidge turns around and notices that there are several images depicting various cats, not just Lions. The one on wall that the others are looking at depicts the lions and Voltron, but on the wall next to it there are images of what appears to be five tigers, beside that is five cheetahs. Pidge also notices the depictions of five jaguars and five leopards along the other walls.

"Uh guys, I think more than just our Lions were built here, it looks like there may be four more species of big cats built here," comments Pidge.

"The entrance of the temple spoke of Great Cats, not Lions, maybe this temple holds more than just the secrets to the Lions, maybe there are more of these Great Cats out there," says Allura.

"Does that mean that there are more Voltrons?" Hunk asks the others.

"If the Great Cats depicted in these drawings do exist, then yes, there is possibly four more Voltrons out there," confirms Pidge walking over to a map on the furthest wall. The map showed four planets circling a larger fifth planet.

"Well then where are these twenty other Great Cats?" asks Lance. Pidge shrugs as he studies the map.

"Balto, Ariel, looks like Earth for the humanity aspect," says Pidge, he then points to the central planet. "This one, I don't know," he admits. "It's obviously the source of Voltron's energy," he theorizes. "That's still only four trials for five planets," he notes aloud.

"Yes but you know the fifth as well as I do Pidge. It's Arus. We bring unity to Voltron. If I know my home then this should be a place of harmony. Not a violent testing," Allura says passionately. As she does, several podiums rise out of the ground. "For the sake of the Black Lion could we just trust my people?" she asks the rest of the team. Lance is the first one to step followed quickly by Keith as each Lion pilot and cadet walks over to a pedestal. They each place their hand on the pedestal which springs to life and traps their hands. The room fills with Krelshi.

"I hate to be the one who tells you this Babe, but I think your people have a nasty streak," Lance says to his girlfriend. Keith is the first to discover that the device holding their hand can separate from the main pedestal but will still be connected to the pedestal via a long cable. Keith discovers the hard way that the cable will retract back into the pedestal pulling him back to the pedestal each time he tries to charge at one of the Krelshi. The others join the fight trying to keep the Krelshi away from them.

"Just hang on, five planets, five trials. This has to be the last one," shouts Pidge as he dodges various Kelshi attacks.

"But the Kelshi aren't even from Arus. This test makes no sense," says Allura.

"Maybe we already failed and this is just the punishment," suggest Hunk.

Larmina manages to jump over the nearest Kelshi and use the force of the cable pulling her back to the pedestal to add force to her kick sending the Krelshi flying only to be knocked to the floor by another Kelshi seconds later.  
>Lance and Daniel are pinned down by one Kelshi and both scream out in pain as the Kelshi sends energy into their bodies.<p>

**-0-**

Back on the surface, Vince realizes that his friends need him. Suddenly the Black Lion staggers and falls over shaking the ground as it lands in a sprawled heap. Vince uses the opportunity to run into the temple jumping over the Kelshi that is blocking his path. The Kelshi gives chase to Vince and follows him through each trial. Vince runs through each test using his power to overcome each trial with ease.

An eighth pedestal rises out of the ground and before Keith can stop him, Vince has placed his hand inside the trap.

"Are you insane, what are you doing?" demands Daniel.

"I, uh I don't know," Vince admits.

All of the Kelshi leap into the air and form a spinning ball of light and energy. The energy forms into a man who gently floats to the floor.

"Now you're ready," it says as everyone is released from their trap.

"A fifth trial, one that was Arus after all. A test of unity," states Allura approaching the spectral man.

"The fundamental essence of all of the Great Cats and their unified forms. Both as the five Defenders and as the five Guardians. And one I am pleased see young Vince values more than his own self-doubt. Well done," says the spectral man walking over to a set of tools. Pidge runs after him.

"You're the blacksmith, the one who forged Voltron,"says Pidge in awe.

"I had my part in the construction of the Great Cats," the Blacksmith admits.

"I have so many questions," says Pidge but he is cut off from asking any by the Blacksmith.

"I'm certain you do. But I'm afraid that I have a very limited role and not much time to do it in, I understand your Black Lion has a Nexus problem," says the Blacksmith.

**-0-**

The Voltron Force and the Lion Riders watch as the Blacksmith repairs the damage to the Black Lion. After several long moments where the Blacksmith charges into the Black Lion with various tools he emerges happy, the hole on Black Lion's chest has been sealed and repaired showing no sign of previous damage.

The Black Lion stands up and roars proudly. Its chest and Nexus now fully repaired.

Keith quickly approaches the Black Lion which grants him access to its cockpit. Keith lets out a sigh of relief as he takes a seat and is happy to know that Black Lion is fully healed.

"We can never thank you enough for this, for all of this. The entire universe owes you a tremendous …" says Keith thanking the Blacksmith when he is interrupted by Daigo.

"Please just do it," begs Daigo referring to Voltron's transformation.

"You heard the kid Keith," says Lance wanting to see if Black Lion is repaired for himself. Keith agrees and initiates the process to form Voltron.

The five Lions leap into the air forming Voltron without any problem.

"I'm a big fan of your work," says Daigio to the Blacksmith who just laughs and separates into several Krelshi that sprint back to the temple.

"Hey wait, I didn't ask you about these other Great Cats that were mentioned in the Temple," cries Pidge.

"Don't worry Pidge, if there were more of these Great Cats constructed, we'll find them," says Keith reassuringly. Pidge reluctantly agrees.

"Keith is right, if there are twenty more of these Great Cats, we'll find them. There must be records of them," says Allura.

"Now that Black Lion is repaired, let's return to Arus," suggests Keith.

**-0-**

The Voltron Force is standing together in the control room of the Castle of Lions as Pidge reviews the pictures he took of the images depicting their Lions and twenty more Great cats.

"Everybody go rest tonight, tomorrow Pidge, I want you to see if there is any mention of these other Great Cats in the data we have on the Lions. Allura, please have the Royal Historians check to see if there is any mention of these Great Cats in Arus' history or if there are any clues to their whereabouts. Everyone else, search for any leads on these Great cats, we know that there are five cats for the following species, Tigers, Cheetahs, Leopards and Jaguars," commands Keith. Everybody salutes and files out to relax after a very long day.

"After today I could use a very long bath," comments Allura, rubbing her shoulder to relieve a tightened muscle.

"Want me to join you Babe?" asks Lance placing an arm around her waist. Allura nods coyly and the couple head off in the direction of their shared quarters.

Keith, watches them go, still slightly jealous of their relationship which had formed during the time of Voltron's disbandment and decommission, when he was hunting down leads concerning the location of Black Lion. It still hurt Keith slightly but he was getting over it with time and was becoming happy for the pair. He remembers his initial reaction to discovering their relationship status during everyone's reunion on Arus.

**-0 Flash back -0-**

Keith steps out of the cockpit and sees Lance and Allura heading over to him. His heart soars as Allura pulls him into a quick hug.

"It's good to see you old pal. You're still rocking the mullet. Man you have been underground for a long time," jokes Lance shaking his best friend's hand. Allura laughs lightly at Lance's joke.

"Yeah, we'll have to do something about that," she comments. Allura turns and fails to see Pidge and Hunk before asking where they are.

"Did we get him?" asks Pidge over his voltcom.

"Pidge! You're okay. Yes, yes we did" she confirms happy to hear that Hunk and Pidge were alright after seeing their ship crashing shortly after Black Lion.

"Great, now, you um want to come and get us," says Pidge.

"Don't worry, Lance will be there shortly," says Keith indicating to Lance to go and retrieve the other two Voltron pilots hoping to have a few moments alone with Allura. However, just as Lance turns to go Allura give Lance a quick peck on the lips.

"See ya shortly Babe," says Lance. Keith is shocked at this development.

"What was that?" Keith demands angrily.

"Oh crap, Allura, he doesn't know yet," moans Lance. Allura places a hand over her face in shock.

"Keith, a lot has happened while you were gone," she says weakly.

"Apparently," Keith spits out.

"Listen Keith, I'll go get Pidge and Hunk, Allura will take the cadets back to the castle and the three of us can sit down and talk about this like adults, ok pal," suggests Lance. Keith nods curtly and storms off towards the castle.

"Ah, Auntie Allura. What just happened?" asks Larmina.

"Keith was obviously unaware of the fact that Lance and I had begun dating while he was searching for Black Lion. With everything that had happened I'd forgotten that neither Lance or I had told him," replies Allura.

"What, Keith doesn't watch the news? I mean it was all over the tabloids and gossip mags," comments Daniel.

"You read tabloids and gossip mags," says Larmina disdainfully.

"Only when the stories had something to do with Voltron," says Daniel defensively.

**-0-**

Keith doesn't bother to turn around as the door opens and Lance and Allura walked in together holding hands and supporting each other.

"Keith, can we just say that we thought you already knew. Lance and I have been public with our relationship for some time," says Allura quietly.

"You two are dating," Keith states more than asks.

"Yeah, for about a year now," says Lance, Keith turns to glare at Lance.

"I think I should leave you two alone to talk," says Allura. Lance nods in understanding and agreement.

"Allura I'd rather speak to you alone," argues Keith.

"I'm sorry Keith but I feel that it is best that you speak to Lance first," she counters as she turns to leave.

Once the door closes Keith turns back to Lance angrily.

"You know how I feel about Allura, I've made my feelings towards her clear. And yet you still betrayed me! You're supposed to be my best friend!" shouts Keith.

"I'm not going to apologizing for being with Allura. You aren't the only one in love with her. But unlike you I was here for her when Sky Marshal Wade decommissioned Voltron and the Lions. For weeks my shoulder was soaked because YOU left without saying good bye to ANYONE not even Allura. We wake up one morning to find you gone and a set of instructions to a plan that you had devised without us!" shouts Lance in retaliation.

"I left because Black Lion was my Lion, no one would have expected me to go AWOL. Too much was at stake if I didn't do what was needed," argues Keith.

"You broke her heart when you left. Her entire life was falling apart around her, first she loses Blue Lion and then you just up and leave on a lone wolf mission. To add to that Coran and Nanny used the excuse of the Lion's being decommissioned and her no longer being a pilot as a way to encourage Allura to meet princes, to settle down and marry and rule Arus. Allura needed someone and I was there for her. I escorted her to every ball she was forced to attend. I chaperoned every date she was made to go on with princes and politicians who only saw her beauty. I was there for her and you WEREN'T!" shouts Lance finally being able to vent his anger at Keith.

"So you took advantage of her!" yells Keith.

"I never took advantage of Allura," replies Lance angrily. "We spent time together, we had fun. After a while I could no longer pretend that I wasn't in love with her so I told her how I felt. I asked her out, she said yes Keith. She admitted her time with me had caused her to fall for me as well and that she wanted more from me than just friendship. So first we started dating in secret, we tried to contact you and tell you ourselves. But then that dam paparazzi caught us and we had to go public. I'd honestly thought you might have seen the whole media frenzy that occurred when it all began. I'd expected a call from you demanding answers almost immediately after Allura and I went public," says Lance.

"You could have contacted me," replies Keith curtly.

"We tried but you'd fallen off the grid completely, even Pidge couldn't locate you for a while. You made it very clear that unless it was Voltron related, that we were to maintain a radio silence" replies Lance.

"My mind was on the mission, my sole purpose was to locate Black Lion's location and rescue it from Sky Marshal Wade," argues Keith defensively.

"And that was always your biggest problem. Your duty always came first, Voltron always came first and Allura was _always_ second," says Lance hotly.

"We all swore an oath to Arus and to Voltron, and as Princess Allura's safety was always paramount, Arus was in the middle of a war, the people needed Princess Allura more than I did" argues Keith.

"It was always Princess Allura to you, she wanted desperately for you to see her as a strong confident young woman and as a pilot but you honor and nobility always stopped you. But I saw Allura at her best when she was fighting beside us in Blue Lion, when she bravely faced Lotor who wanted to do unspeakable things to her and I saw her at her worst when you broke her heart. I've always seen Allura, and I've love her for being who she is," says Lance.

"Shortly after I left you warned me that leaving may cause me to lose Allura, was that you warning me of your own intentions?" asks Keith angrily. Lance nods before turning and leaving. Keith waits for Lance to leave and punches a wall in anger and hurt.

"Keith! Are you all right?" asks Allura watching him cradle his hand in pain. Keith remains silent.

"Keith, I'm sorry that you found out this way, I really am. But Lance and I are together and that isn't going to change," states Allura. Keith strides over to Allura and takes her hands in his. She quickly pulls her hands free and steps back

"Allura, please. You know how I feel about you, that I love you and I know you love me," he pleads with her.

"I'm sorry Keith, I do love you. You will forever be my first love. But I'm _in_ love with Lance and he makes me happy," she says.

"Allura please give me a chance to," he starts to say but she cuts him off.

"No Keith. You had your chance years ago. I loved you so much and I waited but you made me wait too long and I have moved on. So please, don't do this now," she says.

"How close are you two?" he asks implying a deeper meaning to his question.

"Lance has been sharing my bed for three months now," Allura admits.

"Princess! The traditions of Arus clearly state you must be a virgin bride!" shouts Keith in a shocked outrage.

"It is my body and my choice. My virginity was mine to give and I have given it to Lance, it may have been tradition that I be a virgin bride but it isn't law," she argues. Allura takes a deep breath and continues. "I'm sorry if this upsets you and I will not ask you to forgive us immediately but if you do love me. Then please be happy that I've found happiness, and please do not end your friendship with Lance," she pleads not wanting to destroy the now fragile friendship between him and Lance.

Keith's shoulders lump in defeat as he reluctantly nods.

"If he hurts you…" warns Keith.

"I can handle myself," she replies. Keith looks down at his feet sadly and Allura takes this as her cue to leave.

**-0- Flash back end -0-**

For a couple of weeks Keith had continued to look forlornly at Allura and refused to talk to Lance outside of missions and Voltron duties but in time he and Lance were able to repair their friendship. Over time he saw the couple interacting and saw the love between them.

He'd taken too long to reciprocate Allura's love, he'd made her wait too long and he'd lost her to his best friend. But out of every guy in the universe, he was happy it was to Lance because he knew that Lance would never hurt her.

Keith returned his attention to the screens displaying these unknown Great Cats wondering what mysteries they would hold.

**0 - - 0 - 0 - -0**

Hello again, due to some advice from various reviewers on my last attempt at this plot line I have decided to start again and take my time at introducing the Great Cats and their Pilots.

I would like to extend my thanks particularly to E. M Blaine for contributing an OC that we are currently developing together, this OC will make an appearance next chapter. I would also like to thank Raelee514 for all of her advice, her assistance and for clearing up a few mistakes that I'd made in 'More than just Lions.'

This first chapter was as close as I could get to the actual episode as I could to serve as a starting point for my story, from this point I will be diverging from the series into my own storylines though still drawing inspiration from the series on occasion.

If there are any mistakes made, please notify me directly and I will endevour to correct immediately.

I hope you all enjoy my second attempt at this particular plot and I hope with time it will grow to become a favourite of yours.

Your Loveable Tiger


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: when the Voltron Force follows the Lions to Ariel, they discover than just Lions were built inside the Forge.

Discalimer: I don't own Voltron Force or the other Volron series. All original characters contained within are the property of their creators who have given me permission to use them.

**0 - - 0 - 0 - -0**

A couple days had passed since the discovery that twenty more Great Cats had been constructed alongside the Lions and the team was meeting to discuss what had been learnt in that time.

"So I've analyzed the images and information we collected inside the workshop at Ariel and have come to the conclusion that there appears to be four more Voltron's in existence as well as the Great Cats that unite to form them. From the images we can conclude that our Lions form one group while the four other groups consist of Tigers, Cheetahs, Leopards and Jaguars," Pidge reports.

"How were you able to identify each Great Cat?" Keith asks.

"Well the Tigers were the easiest; they appear to be stockier than the Lions with a distinct tiger strip pattern. The Cheetahs are slimmer, more streamlined and the information we collected indicates that they possess semi-retractable claws. Next was the Leopards, they possess shorter legs compared to the other Great Cats and possess distinctive spots or rosettes. Finally the Jaguars, they appear to be very similar in appearance to the Leopards but are sturdier and stockier in their body shape, also, judging from the images, the jaws appear to be the most powerful out of all the Great Cats," answers Pidge.

"No clues as to where they may be located?" Keith asks.

"No, my best guess is that they are here on Arus, they may have been hidden well since this is the first I've heard of any Great cats other than our Lions," answers Pidge.

"Actually that's not true, I've been reviewing all of the information my people have on the Great cats I believe that there may have been a misinterpretation various texts," states Allura.

"Really, like what?" Pidge asks turning to face Allura. Allura steps forward and opens up several pages of text.

"**The Great Cats were brought to Arus, built by the union of the Five Planets that donated their strength. In times of need they would unite together to defend the universe,**" Allura quotes from one text. "For centuries Arusian scholars thought this meant referred to the five Lions being brought to Arus and that the five Lions would unite to form Voltron. However in light of recent developments it is now clear that the text was referring to all twenty-five Great Cats and their combined forms," states Allura.

"The Blacksmith did clearly state Defenders and Guardians," comments Pidge thoughtfully.

"This next text does mention the Guardians. **The Guardians unite to maintain the balance of the elements and the universe.** It was thought that this passage as referring to the Lions as the Guardians of each element, however Pidge's analysis of the Great Cats seems to imply that the Great Cats of each color or element can also unite. It is possible that these are the Guardians the Blacksmith mentioned," Allura continues to report.

"Makes sense why he implied a difference. The Defenders are formed from uniting the Great Cats of each species while the Guardians are formed from uniting the Great Cats of each element," adds Lance.

"Hey little-buddy, are all the Great Cats interchangeable?" Hunk asks.

"Theoretically it's possible, or they may only be able to unite if they are the same cat species or element," answers Pidge.

"How many combinations could be formed if they are interchangeable," Keith asks.

"If all of the Great cats are interchangeable and factoring each Cat being capable of forming the center. We have 9765625 possible combinations," replies Pidge. Lance whistle appreciatively at the number.

"That's a lot of Voltrons," comments Daniel.

"And a lot of Great cats and Pilots we need to find," states Pidge.

"Should I have Coran brief the Galaxy Alliance on this development Keith?" Allura asks him.

"No, we don't want word of these unknown Great Cats spreading. Lotor has already proven that he wishes to steal Voltron to have pilots loyal to him pilot them. If word reaches him that there are twenty more Great Cats out there he may seek to take them himself," replies Keith.

"And robeasts are hard enough," comments Vince.

"Until we have located all of the Great Cats we'll keep this information strictly top secret," Keith orders.

"What about pilots, we're going to need recruit more cadets to pilot all of these Cats?" asks Allura.

"That's easy, just recruit them the same way you recruited us, see who's stuck on latrine duty," jokes Daniel,

"Actually, I ran a program through the Academy's enrolment lists. The program flagged you two as possible cadets. After a couple of weeks of security checks, background checks and observing you both, Lance baited the two of you into detention in order to recruit you. Your recruitment was planned out a month in advance," states Pidge.

"Wait so you guys played us?" asks Vince.

"Like a guitar," confirms Lance smirking.

"Were there any other cadets flagged by your program?" Keith asks Pidge.

"Yeah one other, but the program was only searching through cadets attending the Earth campus of the Galaxy Alliance Flight Academy. This time I'll implement the program to search all of the campuses and academies to turn up more results," states Pidge.

"Widen the search to include current pilots, we may need some experienced pilots as well," Keith orders him.

"What about the cadet you flagged previously?" Allura asks.

"Hold on a moment I'll bring her file up. Eliza Kemuri, age 17," says Pidge bringing the academy record of the cadet on the main screen. An image of a teenage girl with red hair and silver eyes is seen. I actually know this girl, I lectured in a couple of her classes in the Information and Technology course. She seemed really smart, she was in the top ten of her class in that course," says Pidge.

"What else does her record say?" Allura asks Pidge.

"Uh, no living relatives, she's in the top ten for IT classes, top five in Piloting, she's doing well in Phys ed and her other classes but she's failing martial arts," answers Pidge.

"Pidge what was your opinion of her when you taught her?" Keith asks. Pidge shrugs.

"She was really quiet, didn't speak often but her test results and class work showed that she was incredibly smart," Pidge answers.

"Do you think she'd be a good pilot?" Lance asks.

"Yeah, if we work on her martial arts skills she has the makings of a good pilot," Pidge replies.

"Very well, Pidge, perform all necessary checks, if she clears them then you and Hunk will go and recruit her, until then, set up the program and let me know if it flags anyone else for consideration" Keith instructs him. Pidge nods and immediately sets to work further investigating Cadet Eliza Kemuri.

**-0-**

Eliza or Liz as she preferred felt pain shoot through her back as she was thrown onto the gym mat again by her sparring partner.

"Cadet Kemuri, you still lack strength and power in your strikes. While you have the speed and agility to dodge if you don't work on your strength you'll tire yourself out before you can defeat your opponent and you won't be able to overpower them," her teacher tells her. Liz blows a strand of hair that had worked free from her ponytail off her face as her sparring partner looks down on her smugly.

"Your such a loser Eliza, and weak, you might as well just leave the academy, you're gonna flunk out of martial arts anyway," teases the other girl. Liz frowns and gets up quickly resuming her fighting stance. "And you can't even be a teacher's pet any more, even he left," the girl continues to taunt Liz.

"Tech Sergeant Pidge had to return to Arus to pilot the Green Lion," Liz replies irritably.

"Oh did I strike a nerve," teases the girl, Liz punches forward to strike the girl, the girl take the punch and strikes back with a kick knocking Liz'a feet out from under her.

"I'd say you punch like a girl but that insults our entire gender," the girl taunts looking down on Liz,

"Alright, you two are done for today, next pair," says the teacher selecting the next students to practice.

**-0-**

Keith is sitting at his desk reviewing the report Pidge had compiled regarding the potential cadet Eliza Kemuri when his door chimes and Allura enters.

"Keith, I've been reviewing the various texts referring to possible locations to the Great cats, the text indicates that they were placed in locations that would reflect their natural elements. With this information I began reviewing topographical maps of Arus for locations similar to Blue Lion, from the various scans of the planet we can confirm that the cave that Blue Lion resides in is part of a larger network of underwater caves. I would like to take Larmina with me and explore the cave system. Also, Lance confirms that there are a network of lava tubes underneath Red Lion's volcano, he requests permission to take Daniel and Vince with him to search the string of volcanoes." Allura states. Keith nods.

"Allura, if your lead is correct then we may be able to reduce the search radius to locations around our Lions. You and Lance are to stay in contact with the castle at all times and report any evidence you find," Keith states. Allura nods and leaves.

**-0-**

Larmina looks out the window bored, the Lion's spotlights providing the only lights in the dark cavern.

"Do you see anything Larmina?" Allura asks her niece.

"Yeah, rocks, water and more rocks," replies Larmina sarcastically.

"Well we've reached the end of this tunnel, there isn't anything here. We'll have to double back and try entering the cave system from another entrance.

"It can't be that hard to find giant robot cats," complains Larmina.

"Since there has been no sign of them for centuries they must be well hidden," replies Allura. Larmina sighs heavily.

**-0-**

Red Lion flies over a neighboring volcano to Red Lion's. Inside Lance's patience is wearing thin.

"I spy with my little eye, something starting with 'L'" says Daniel, boredom coloring his tone.

"It's Lava isn't it?" replies an equally bored Vince

"Well there is nothing else here to see," complains Daniel.

"Would you to cut it out, I'm this close to hitting the eject button on you two," says a clearly irritated Lance. "Well there's nothing here, next volcano," says Lance.

"Wait!" says Vince, a familiar glow emanating from his eyes. "Down there, I sense something," says Vince pointing the side of the volcano. Lance scans the surface and notices signs of a partially collapsed lava tube. He aims Red Lion's tail laser at the collapsed lava tube and fires melting the side of the volcano until the hole is large enough for Red Lion to enter.

"Hey Keith, we may have found something, I'm going in closer for a look," says Lance into his voltcom.

Lance slowly descends close to the entrance and scans the lava tube. The scanners detect a large metallic object inside. Lance, Daniel and Vince share a look. Red Lion slowly enters the lava tube illuminating the cavernous space. Red Lion's spot lights fall on a large cat shaped robot. The Great Cat is a deep red with silver rosettes or spots along its body.

"Hey guys, we found one, not sure if it's the Leopard or the Jaguar," says Lance.

"Hold on Lance, I'll reroute your communication to Pidge, he and Hunk are on route to Earth to recruit Cadet Kemuri," says Keith over the com system.

"Hey Lance, you found one!" exclaims Pidge excitedly.

"Yep, not sure which one it is though," says Lance.

"This is great, since we found one we can assume that the others do in fact exist in locations similar to our Lions. Lance, describe this Great Cat," Pidge instructs him.

"It's got those rosette spotty things, it's a bit stockier than our Lions and its jaw looks a bit bigger," Lance says describing the Great Cat in front of him.

"This is great, Lance you found one of the Jaguars," says Pidge excitedly.

"Alright what should I do?" Lance asks.

"Lance, return to base for now, when Hunk and Pidge return we'll set out and extract and retrieve it," says Keith. Lance agrees and takes note of the Jaguar's GPS location.

"Good work Vince, keep this up and we might find them all," says Lance happily.

**-0-**

The classroom is filled with quiet murmuring as various students complete their class work. The school's P.A system suddenly cuts through everyone.

"_Could Cadet Eliza Kemuri please come to the Commodore's office immediately"_ says the automated voice. Liz looks up confused wondering what would require her to visit the Commodore's office. Several other girls start whispering and throwing her looks which she ignores as she turns her monitor off and leaves class.

**-0- **

Liz is shocked when she enters the Commodore's office when she sees Tech sergeants Pidge and Hunk of Voltron Force sitting on one of the offices couches obvious waiting.

"Good to see you Cadet Kemuri. You're probably wondering why I called you to my office, well Tech Sergeants Pidge and Hunk requested to meet with you," says the Commandant Bruce Kafer greeting her and explaining why she was called. The Commandant turns to the two Voltron pilots. "If you would excuse me I have some staff members to talk to, feel free to use my office," says the Commandant getting up and leaving the room.

"It's good to see you again Cadet Kemuri, Hunk and I are here because we want to talk to you about joining the Voltron Force," says Pidge

"Me?" says Liz surprised.

"Yep, we're recruiting some new pilots and Pidge said you'd make a great addition to Voltron," confirms Hunk.

'_Pidge wants me to join Voltron?'_ thinks Liz shocked, "I don't know what to say," says Liz.

"How bout yes," suggests Hunk.

"Yes!" she exclaims happily. She'd never thought she'd be asked to join Voltron, and certainly not by her crush. She could still remember every class Pidge had lectured and had admired his intelligence and how hard he worked to help every student. When he left the academy to resume piloting Green Lion she didn't think she'd ever see him again but here he is asking her to join Voltron. She couldn't be happier.

**-0-**

Larmina gave another deep sigh, which was starting to annoy her aunt.

"Auntie, can we please go back to the castle, Lance already found one, isn't one enough for today?" complains Larmina.

"The sooner we find all of them the sooner we can start figuring out what to do with them and get you cadets trained and into the other Great Cats," replies Allura gazing ahead as she pilots the Blue Lion into another underwater cave amongst a large reef. Allura's eye widen as a glimmer of light reflects off something deep inside the cave. She turns the Blue Lion's spot lights on as she enters the cave.

"We may have found another one here; it appears that the reef was concealing the entrance to a cave. There is a reflective surface inside," says Allura notifying te others of her discovering.

"Excellent, go in for a closer look," Keith commands her.

The blue Lion enters the cave and approaches the being inside, as they get closer both women are able to confirm the presence of a Great Cat. Its deep blue and bright silver tiger stripes clearly identifying which Great Cat it is.

"Keith, it's the Blue Tiger, however, there aren't any energy signatures coming from it. I believe that it's dormant. We'll need to move it manually," Allura reports.

"Very well, return to the castle, we'll arrange an extraction for Blue Tiger when we recover Red Jaguar," says Keith. Larmina whoops with joy glad to be heading home as Blue Lion turns around and exits the underwater cave. Neither woman noticed the Blue Tiger stirring.

**0 - - 0 - 0 - -0**

Hello again.

Firstly, a thank you again to E.M Blaine for firstly serving as beta reader form me and more importantly for creating the character of Eliza (Liz) Kemuri for me and for allowing me to use her in my story, I hope you all come to love her.

If anyone else would like to contribute an OC please PM me some details, name, age, appearance, personality/background etc etc.

If I can ask a question of everybody, Raelee514 informed me that the Green Lion's element was Wind not Flora (plant life) like I'd initially thought, if anyone else knows where the Lion's elements are clearly identified please PM me so I can confirm this and make the appropriate changes.

I hope you are enjoying my story.

Your Loveable Tiger


End file.
